sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Patrizia Dietrich
thumb|320px|Patrizia Dietrich, gesch. Stahl Patrizia Dietrich, geschiedene Stahl, war die Antagonistin der 9. und 10. Staffel und machte der Familie Stahl zwei Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle. Sie war die Schwester von Barbara von Heidenberg und somit die Schwägerin des ehemaligen Präsidenten von San Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz. Außerdem war sie die Mutter der Zwillinge Mila Stahl und Mara Dietrich. Nadine Warmuth spielte Patrizia Dietrich. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1796 (09.07.2013), ihren letzten in Folge 2264 (27.07.2015). Beziehungen Verwandte *Barbara von Heidenberg †, Halbschwester mütterlicherseits *Joseph Dietrich †, Großvater *Mila Stahl, Tochter *Mara Dietrich †, Tochter *Ben Sponheim, Neffe *Miriam Saalfeld †, Stief-Nichte *Lena Zastrow, Stief-Nichte *Lukas Zastrow, Stief-Neffe *Markus Zastrow, Stief-Neffe *Herr Zastrow, Stief-Neffe *Valentina Saalfeld, Stief-Großnichte *Anna Zastrow, Stief-Großnichte *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Schwager *Götz Zastrow †, Schwager *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Schwager Liebschaften *Friedrich Stahl †, One-Night-Stand *Leonard Stahl, Ex-Mann *Sebastian Wegener, Ex-Affäre *Niklas Stahl, Ex-Mann *Norman Kowald, Ex-Flirt (einseitig) *Stefan Merz, Ex-Flirt Freunde * Tina Sigurdson (als Kind) * Kiki von Kalmoor * Ines, (am Telefon) * Natascha Schweitzer Bekannte * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Martin Windgassen * Goran Kalkbrenner * André Konopka * Nils Heinemann * Sabrina Heinemann † * Daniel Brückner * Poppy Saalfeld † * Werner Saalfeld * Oliver Seifert * Jonas Dammann * Winfried Holthaus † * Norman Kowald Komplizen * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Daniel Brückner * Sebastian Wegener * Kiki von Kalmoor * Estefania Márquez † * Winfried Holthaus † Feinde *Tina Sigurdson *Pauline Stahl *Friedrich Stahl † *Charlotte Saalfeld *Coco Conradi *Leonard Stahl *Sophie Stahl † *Julia Stahl *Estefania Márquez † *Winfried Holthaus † *Michael Niederbühl *Niklas Stahl *Siggi Meyser *Beatrice Stahl † *Sebastian Wegener Arbeit *Anwältin (Off) *PR-Managerin (Staffel 9) *Zimmermädchen (Anfang Staffel 10) *Hausdame (Staffel 10) Kriminalität Morde thumb|220px|Patrizia hat ihren eigenen Großvater auf dem Gewissen * Joseph Dietrich (erstickte ihn mit einem Kissen, da sie sonst nicht geerbt hätte) * Sophie Stahl (überfuhr sie mit einem Auto, weil sie dachte, dass Sophie ihr das Erbe wegnehmen könnte) * Winfried Holthaus (ließ ihn mit Hilfe eines Mittelsmann von der Straße abdrängen) Mordversuche *Pauline Stahl (manipulierte die Bremsen an ihrem Fahrrad + wollte sie erstechen) *Friedrich Stahl † (wollte ihn vergiften) *Julia Stahl (verursachte eine Bienenattacke und da Julia allergisch war, bekam sie einen allergischen Schock) *Sebastian Wegener (wollte ihn vergiften + wollte ihm nicht helfen, als er fast von einem Mähdrescher erfasst wurde + vergiftete ihn + schoss auf ihn) *Tina Sigurdson (wollte sie mit einer Vase erschlagen) *Charlotte Saalfeld (versuchte sie zu erschießen, traf aber versehentlich Sebastian + wollte sie mit Insulin töten) *Niklas Stahl (hat seine lebensnotwendigen Maschinen im Krankenhaus abstellen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er daran stirbt + wollte ihn mit einem Kissen ersticken + wollte ihn erschießen) *Beatrice Stahl † (wollte sie erschießen, als sie mit dem Lösegeld und Mila flüchtete) *Leonard Stahl (wollte ihn erschießen) Entführungen * Mila Stahl (Vorgetäuscht mit Barbara von Heidenbergs Hilfe) * Julia Stahl (entführte sie, um Sebastian Wegener zu erpressen) * Charlotte Saalfeld (2×) (entführte sie, um Friedrich Stahl zu erpressen + sperrte sie in eine Scheune auf der Insel Wörth im Schliersee ein) * Beatrice Stahl † (nahm sie als Geisel) Sonstiges *machte Pauline Stahls Hochzeitstorte für Marlene und Konstantin Riedmüller mit Scheuermilch ungenießbar * bedrohte Pauline Stahl mit heißem Öl in einer Bratpfanne * verabreichte Leonard Stahl K.-o.-Tropfen, um einen One-Night-Stand zu inszenieren * erpresste Daniel Brückner bei Mila Stahls Entführung * vergiftete Leonard Stahl versehentlich, da er den Cupcake gegessen hatte, der für Friedrich Stahl gedacht war * Erpressungsversuch an Friedrich Stahl mit den Fotos von Julia und Niklas Stahl * falsche Verdächtigung an Tina Sigurdson, mit der angeblich gestohlenen Kette von Kiki von Kalmoor * Erpressung an Estefania Márquez * beauftragte Estefania Márquez damit, Friedrich Stahl anzuschießen * Bestechungsversuch an Estefania Márquez * stahl Estefania Márquezs Tonbandaufnahme und zerstörte diese * Erpressungsversuch an Julia Stahl * Betrug an Charlotte Saalfeld mit 100.000€ *betäubte Julia Stahl mit Chloroform (Gefährliche Körperverletzung) * Erpressung an Sebastian Wegener mit Julia Stahls Entführung, damit er ihr die Tonbandaufnahme, auf der sie den Mord an Sophie Stahl gesteht, übergibt * bedrohte Sebastian Wegener mit einem Messer * schmuggelte eine Wanze in Julia Stahls Krankenzimmer * löste absichtlich einen Feueralarm in der Wiesenbergklinik aus * vertauschte die DNA-Proben von Julia und Friedrich Stahl * stahl Werner Saalfelds Gewehr aus dem Kofferraum * klemmte absichtlich Werner Saalfelds Hand im Kofferraum ein, als sie das Gewehr zurück brachte * schoss versehentlich auf Sebastian Wegener, als dieser ihr vor das Gewehr lief * Einbruchsdiebstahl in Michael Niederbühls Arztpraxis wegen des Insulin * Diebstahl des Insulins * Einbruchsdiebstahl in der Saalfeld-Wohnung * betäubte Julia Stahl mit Chloroform, um Mila Stahl zu entführen * Erpressung an Friedrich Stahl mit Niklas Stahls Patientenverfügung * illegaler Waffenbesitz (Pistole) * bedrohte Kommissar Meyser und seinen Kollegen mit einer Waffe * zwang Kommissar Meyser sich und seinen Kollegen am Gelände zu fesseln * stahl Norman Kowalds Sporttasche * Erpressung an Friedrich Stahl, mit Charlotte Saalfelds Entführung * stiftete Stefan Merz an ihr eine neue Schusswaffe und einen gefälschten Pass zu besorgen * illegaler Waffenbesitz (Pistole) * sperrte den Polizisten, der sie im Krankenhaus überwachen sollte, mit Waffengewalt im Badezimmer ein * knebelte und fesselte Stefan Merz in einem Waldstück *setzte die Sicherheitsmänner auf der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas Stahl mit K.-o.-Tropfen außer Gefecht *bedrohte Beatrice Stahl und Hermann Stürzebecher mit einer Waffe Geschichte Staffel 8 Patrizia kam an den Fürstenhof, um ihren schwerkranken Großvater Joseph Dietrich zu besuchen. Bei der Ankunft traf sie auf ihre alte Freundin aus der Kindheit Tina Kessler. Sie freute sich sichtlich wenig über das Wiedersehen der beiden. Trotzdem lud Tina sie auf ihre Party am Abend ein und Patrizia erschien. Nach einigen Minuten auf der Party traf die attraktive Anwältin auf den neuen Geschäftsführer des Fürstenhofs, Leonard Stahl, in welchen sich auch Tina und die Konditorin Pauline Jentzsch verliebt hatten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten küsste sich die beiden und verschwanden in die Pianobar des Fürstenhofs. Die beiden näherten sich an und wurden bald ein Paar. thumb|Um zu verhindern, dass Pauline alles erbt, erstickt Patrizia Joseph mit einem Kissen. Alles wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn da nicht ihre Rivalin Pauline wäre. Patrizias Großvater Joseph Dietrich meinte, Pauline etwas zu schulden, weil er damals einen Vertrag über den Verkauf des Fürstenhofs beglaubigte und diesen damit unberechtigt sein Besitz nahm. Patrizias Großvater wollte nun das Erbe auf Pauline umschreiben, um ihr ein wenig wiederzugeben, doch bevor das passieren konnte, erstickte Patrizia ihren Großvater kaltblütig mit einem Kissen. Staffel 9 thumb|left|Patrizia bedroht Pauline und fordert diese auf, Leonard endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Auch später ging Pauline ihr nicht aus dem Weg. Patrizia bemerkte, wie wichtig Leonard Pauline war und auch, dass Pauline Leonard nicht egal war. Die Eifersucht war ihr deutlich anzumerken. Angriffe mit heißem Öl ,einem manipulierten Fahrrad und Vergiftung einer Hochzeitstorte mit Scheuermilch folgten. Irgendwann wurden diese Überfälle auch Leonard zu viel und er bemerkte, wie sehr er eigentlich in Pauline verliebt ist. Für sie verließ er Patrizia, was Patrizia nicht akzeptieren wollte. Patrizia kam zurück, und erzählte Friedrich Stahl davon, dass Pauline die Enkelin von Erich von Weyersbrunn ist, und somit anspruch auf den Fürstenhof habe. Damit sie dieses Wissen für sich behielt, forderte sie einen Job am Fürstenhof. Friedrich stellte sie als PR-Beraterin ein. Aus einem weitergeleiteten Brief erfuhr sie vom Tode ihrer Mutter, zu der sie zuletzt keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Kurz darauf unterbreitete ihr Barbara von Heidenberg, dass sie Schwestern sind, ihre Mutter war auch Barbaras Mutter (Folge 1849). Patrizia machte sich an Friedrich ran und verführte ihn. Friedrich musste feststellen, dass Patrizia ihn nur ausgenutzt hat und eine Aufnahme der Verführung aufgenommen hatte, die sie Charlotte Saalfeld zeigen wollte. Später erfuhr Patrizia, dass sie schwanger mit Zwillingen war, und zwar von Friedrich. Patrizia wollte jedoch keine Kinder von Friedrich und wollte abtreiben. Doch sie wurde von Barbara daran gehindert. Deshalb wollte sie die Zwillinge Leonard unterjubeln und so tun, als wäre er der Vater der Zwillinge. Deshalb heckte sie einen Plan aus. Sie verführte Leonard mithilfe von K.-o.-Tropfen. Dieser begriff am nächsten Morgen jedoch, dass Patrizia ihn betäubt hatte und er nicht freiwillig mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Er macht deshalb einen Bluttest, welcher positiv ausfiel. Friedrich gab später vor Charlotte zu, dass es Patrizia war mit der er den Seitensprung begangen hatte. Charlotte kochte vor Wut und forderte Friedrich auf Patrizia zu kündigen. Friedrich steckte nun in der Bredouille, weil Patrizia ihn mithilfe des Kaufvertrags, der den Erbschaftsanspruch von Pauline weiterhin in der Hand hatte. Er forderte sie auf ihr den Kaufvertrag auszuhändigen, woraufhin es zum Streit auf der Treppe am Westflügel kam und Patrizia unglücklich hinunterstürzte. Nach einem Herzstillstand im Krankenhaus fiel sie in ein tiefes Koma. Sechs Monate später erwachte Patrizia aus dem Koma und konnte sich zunächst weder an den Treppensturz noch an ihr vorheriges Leben erinnern. In einem Traum kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie konnte sich somit auch an ihre damaligen Intrigen und Verbrechen erinnern, die sie zu erst bereute. Später erwachte Patrizias Kampfgeist wieder. Sie wollte sich Leonard zurückholen und zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Mila Stahl in den Saalfeld-Trakt ziehen und Leonard solange die Gute vorspielen bis sie ihn vor den Traualtar zieht. Deshalb will sie Pauline und ihn endgültig auseinander bringen, indem sie Mila von Paulines Ex-Freund Daniel Brückner in Folge 2007 entführen ließ und alles daran setzte Milas Entführung so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre Pauline daran schuld. Nachdem Leonard herausgefunden hatte, dass Patrizia hinter Milas Entführung steckte, heiratete er Patrizia aus Schein, um sie später zu überführen. Als dann Leonard aber erfuhr, dass Patrizia Mila zu Barbara nach San Cortez schicken lassen hatte, eröffnete er ihr die Scheinehe und, dass er sie nie geliebt hatte. Patrizia kochte vor Wut und wollte sich an Leonard wegen seinen vorgespielten Gefühlen rächen. Sie versuchte später in der Küche Pauline mit einem Küchenmesser zu ermorden, was dann aber scheiterte, als Coco Conradi gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu kam und Patrizias Mordversuch an Pauline stoppen konnte. Deshalb schmiedete sie einen neuen Plan. Sie telefonierte mit Barbara und erzählte ihr, dass sie sich an Leonard rächen will und deshalb Mila zum Fürstenhof zurückbringen muss. Patrizia wollte Friedrich vergiften, um Leonard aus Rache den Mord an seinen Vater anzuhängen und ihn somit ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Doch es läuft nicht alles nach Plan, denn nicht Friedrich sondern Leonard aß den von ihr vergifteten Cupcake. Sie wollte sofort das Gegenmittel auftreiben und fuhr zu einem Dealer, der ihr das Gegengift verkaufte, währenddessen tauchten bei Leonard die ersten Vergiftungssymptome auf und er brach im Hotelpark zusammen. Nachdem Patrizia Leonard bewusstlos im Park gefunden hatte, wollte sie ihm das Gegengift verabreichen, bis Friedrich dazukam und Patrizia als Giftmischerin entlarven konnte. Sie gab zu Leonard versehentlich vergiftet zu haben und drohte Friedrich es nochmal zu versuchen, falls er sie anzeigen sollte. In Folge 2053 erfuhr Friedrich, dass seine verschollene Tochter Sophie Stahl, die bei dem Tsunami im Jahre 2004 ums Leben gekommen sein soll, am Leben ist und einen Brief an Leonard geschrieben hatte, indem sie ihm klarmachte, dass sie nach Bichlheim kommen wird. Als Patrizia von der Sache Licht bekam, hatte sie Angst, dass Sophie ihr das Erbe wegnehmen könnte. Sie überlegte nicht lange und überfuhr Sophie mit einem Auto, woraufhin diese, vor dem Wiedersehen mit ihrer Familie, starb. Später lernte Patrizia Sebastian Wegener kennen. Als Patrizia erfuhr, dass er der Freund von Sophie ist, wurde sie misstrauisch. Doch dann verstand sie, dass Sebastian nur vorgibt Sophies Partner zu sein. Als Friedrich Patrizia als PR-Managerin des Fürstenhofs entließ, intrigierte sie gegen seine vermeintliche Tochter und ihren Freund, indem sie heimlich die Sachen der beiden durchwühlte. Staffel 10 In dieser Staffel versuchte Patrizia zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Sebastian Wegener alles daran zu setzen um Friedrich Stahl und seiner Familie das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Später führte sie zusammen mit Niklas Stahl eine Beziehung und heirate ihn auch. Der Grund dafür war Friedrich damit zu demütigen und zu provozieren, vor allem aber auch das Sorgerecht für ihre Tochter Mila zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig führte Patrizia mit Sebastian eine Affäre und heckte mit ihm viele Intrigen gegen Friedrich und seine damalige Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld aus. thumb|left|Patrizia erpresst Estefania Márquez mit ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit und zwingt sie somit zur Kooperation. In Folge 2154 kam Estefania Márquez, alias Leonora Lopez, an den Fürstenhof. Patrizia macht Leonora zu ihrer Komplizin und erpresste sie, sie zu verraten, dass sie Schuld an dem Absturz des Regimes in San Cortez trägt. Leonora sah sich gezwungen bei Patrizias Plänen mitzumachen. Als Friedrich eines Tages auf Jagd ging, wird er im Auftrag von Patrizia von Leonora angeschossen. Während Friedrich dachte, dass Patrizia auf ihn geschossen hatte und ihn umbringen wollte, feierten Patrizia und Leonora ihren Triumph. Leonora spielte daraufhin Friedrich die Reuige vor und macht sich im Auftrag von Patrizia an ihn ran. Doch bald hatte Leonora genug von Patrizias Erpressung und kam dieser zuvor. Patrizia drohte ihr zwar nocheinmal, doch sie ahnte nicht, dass Leonora sie genauso in der Hand hatte wie sie Leonora. Leonora besaß nämlich ein Aufnahmegerät, welches Patrizias Schuld an Milas Entführung beweist und sämtliche Telefonate mit Barbara enthält. Als Leonora sie damit erpressen wollte, bot Patrizia ihr Geld an, damit sie den Fürstenhof verließ und ihr die Tonbandaufnahme aushändigte. Doch Leonora lehnte ab und erzählte Charlotte von Patrizias Plan. thumb|Patrizia wird vor Niklas' Augen wegen Mordverdachts an Leonora Lopez festgenommen. Als Leonora aus Angst vor Patrizia nach Afrika flüchten wollte, hatte sie unglücklicherweise auf dem Weg zum Flughafen eine Autopanne und wurde beim Reparieren der Reifen von ihrem Auto erschlagen, als ihr ein paar Schrauben unter den Wagen gerollt sind und sie diese aufheben wollte. Als Friedrich und Charlotte Leonoras Leiche fanden, alarmierten sie die Polizei, da Friedrich davon ausging, dass Leonora von Patrizia ermordet wurde. Schließlich wurde Patrizia verhaftet. Doch Julia Wegener fand den Kassenbon von Patrizia, der ihre Unschuld bewies, da Patrizia zu Leonoras Todeszeitpunkt in Julias Atelier war. Julia kann somit beweisen, dass Patrizia unschuldig ist und Leonoras Tod ein Unfall war. Als Patrizia wieder freigelassen wurde und Friedrich mit Rache drohte, wurde sie von Niklas dabei erwischt, welcher begriffen hatte, wie skrupellos und boshaft Patrizia in Wirklichkeit ist. Er trennte sich daraufhin von ihr. Als bei Sebastian jedoch die Therapie wegen seiner Erbkrankheit Morbus Geiger anschlug und Sebastian somit wieder vollständig geheilt war, wollte er die Zusammenarbeit mit Patrizia beenden und all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken. Vor allem aber auch die Wahrheit über Julias falschen Identität aufzudecken und, dass Patrizia die Schuld am Tod von der echten Sophie trägt. Doch Patrizia ließ sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Deshalb entführte sie Julia, um Sebastian damit zu erpressen, ihr die Aufnahme mit ihrem Mordgeständnis zu übergeben und ihn wieder in ihre Pläne einzuweihen. Patrizia und Sebastian planten eine Intrige gegen Julia um zu verhindern, dass diese die Wahrheit über ihre Identität aufdeckt. Deswegen versuchten die beiden alles so aussehen zu lassen, als leide Julia an einer Persönlichkeitsstörung und denkt, dass sie nicht Sophie Stahl sondern Julia Wegener wäre. Der Plan ging auf und Julia wurde von Friedrich und Niklas in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Julia versuchte jedoch vergeblich allen klarzumachen, dass sie nicht labil ist, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Um Julia in der Klinik zu beobachten verkleidete sich Patrizia als depressive Patientin "Olga" und wies sich selbst in die Klinik ein. Als Julia einen Gentest machen wollte, vertauschte Patrizia die Genprobe von Julia mit einem Haar von Mila. Deshalb wurde Julia weiter in der Klinik behalten und weiterhin für verrückt gehalten. thumb|left|Patrizia versucht, Charlotte vom Hochsitz aus zu erschießen. Währenddessen heckte Patrizia weitere Intrigen gegen Friedrich und Charlotte aus. Um Friedrich endgültig loszuwerden, wollte sie ihm den Mord an Charlotte anhängen. Sie versuchte Charlotte mit Friedrichs Gewehr zu erschießen, damit es so aussah, als hätte Friedrich seine Frau umbringen wollen, weil diese vorher mit Sebastian geschlafen hatte. Jedoch wurde nicht Charlotte sondern Sebastian von Patrizia angeschossen, als dieser ihr mutig vor das Gewehr lief. Als Friedrichs DNA-Spuren auf dem Gewehr zu finden waren, wurde er wegen versuchten Mordes an Charlotte verhaftet. Er wurde ein paar Tage später wieder freigelassen und musste eine elektronische Fussfessel tragen. thumb|Patrizia bricht in Michaels Praxis ein, um das Insulin aus dem Medizinschrank zu stehlen. Da Patrizia Plan gescheitert war, versuchte sie erneut Charlotte umzubringen, um es Friedrich anzuhängen. Sie versuchte Charlotte mit einer Überdosis Insulin zu ermorden, was aber genauso scheiterte, weil sie bei einem heimlichen Gespräch zwischen Julia und Niklas im Wald erfuhr, dass sie somit überführt werden sollte. Sie änderte ihren Plan um und brach nachts in die Saalfeld-Wohnung ein. Sie betäubte die schlafende Julia, die eigentlich Wache für Mila halten sollte und entführte Mila, mit welcher sie floh. Um sich mit ihr ins Ausland abzusetzen, brauchte sie Milas Pass, den sie in der Saalfeld-Wohnung vergessen hatte. Später kehrte sie verkleidet als "Patientin Olga" in die Wohnung zurück und holte Milas Pass. Um sich an Friedrich zu rächen, vergiftete zudem das Karafenwasser in der Wohnung. thumb|left|Julia ist schockiert, als sie Patrizia mit einer Patientenverfügung in Niklas' Krankenzimmer antrifft. Doch nicht Friedrich sondern Niklas trank das vergiftete Wasser. Er brach zusammen und fiel im Krankenhaus ins Koma. Da Patrizia und Niklas jedoch auf den Papieren offiziell verheiratet waren, konnte Patrizia mithilfe von Niklas' Patientenverfügung entscheiden, ob er stirbt oder weiterlebt. Damit erpresste sie Julia und Friedrich. Schließlich ließ sie die Maschinen abstellen, als Friedrich sie hereingelegt hatte. Doch sie ahnte nicht, dass Niklas ihren Mordversuch überlebt hatte. Um Niklas vor Patrizia zu schützen, verrieten Friedrich, Julia, Charlotte und Michael Niederbühl Patrizia davon nichts und spielten ihr vor, Niklas sei tot. Niklas wurde somit offiziell für tot erklärt. thumb|Patrizia kann zwar überführt werden, doch dann passiert etwas unerwartetes: Sie zieht eine Pistole hervor und kann Kommissar Meyser entkommen. Als Niklas aus dem Koma erwachte, wollten Friedrich und Niklas Patrizia überführen, was ihnen auch gelang, doch kurz vor ihrer Verhaftung zog Patrizia auf dem Weg zum Polizeiauto eine Schusswaffe hervor und konnte Kommissar Siggi Meyser somit entkommen. thumb|left|Patrizia hat Charlotte in ihrer Gewalt. Patrizia wollte Mila endlich für sich alleine haben und entführte deshalb Charlotte, um Friedrich somit zu erpressen, ihr Mila zu übergeben. Charlotte wurde jedoch von Beatrice Hofer befreit, die auch in Patrizias Gewalt gelangt ist. Während Beatrice bei der Geldübergabe mit Mila zum Verlies flüchtete und Charlotte befreite, wurde Patrizia von Friedrich und Niklas überwältigt und von der Polzei verhaftet. thumb|Als Patrizia von dem gescheiterten Kampf um die Umgangsrechte für Mila und von der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas erfährt, vergiftet sie sich mit Duschgel. Patrizia befand sich nach der gescheiterten Entführung von Charlotte Saalfeld, in Untersuchungshaft und wurde wegen Mordes vor Gericht angeklagt. Da sie Mila nicht sehen und auch kein Besuch von dieser erhalten durfte, fing sie an ihre Flucht zu planen. Sie erfuhr zudem auch noch von ihrem Anwalt Stefan Merz, dass Julia und Sebastian eine Bewährungsstrafe für den Betrug an die Familie Stahl bekommen hatten, was sie noch mehr reizte. Um der U-Haft zu entkommen, beauftragte sie Merz damit, ihr ein Duschgel zu besorgen. Mit diesem Duschgel täuschte sie einen Selbstmordversuch vor, um ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert zu werden, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. thumb|left|Patrizia beginnt ihre Flucht zu planen. Barbara und ihr Mann führten währenddessen eine erfolgreiche Gegenrevolution in San Cortez durch. Alfredo wurde zum Präsidenten und Barbara zur First Lady. Erst nach dieser Revolution erfuhr Barbara schließlich von der Situation ihrer Schwester, verlor dann aber keine Zeit und setzte sich mit deren Anwalt Stefan Merz in Verbindung, um Patrizia bei ihrer Flucht zu helfen. Dafür ließ sie ihm gefälschte Pässe und eine Pistole zukommen. Im Krankenhaus wurde Patrizia von einem Polizeibeamten überwacht, welchen sie schließlich mit vorgehaltener Pistole überwältigte und anschließend aus dem Krankenhaus flüchtete. Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Friedrich von Kommissar Meyser einen Anruf, der ihm mitteilte, dass Patrizia aus dem Krankenhaus geflüchtet sei. Patrizia hielt sich währenddessen in einer der Romantikhütten auf und berichtete Stefan Merz von ihrem Erfolg und beauftragte ihn sich als Hochzeitsgast auf die Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas in den Fürstenhof zu schleichen und Mila zu entführen, doch da Patrizias Flucht schnell aufflog und Kommissar Meyser Friedrich rechtzeitig warnen konnte, scheiterte dieses Vorhaben. Zudem berichtete Merz Patrizia, dass die Hochzeit nicht im Fürstenhof stattfindet sondern auf der Insel im Schliersee. thumb|Stefan Merz versucht Patrizia von ihren Entführungsplänen abzuhalten. Außerdem konnte er Mila auch nicht entführen, weil Sebastian als Milas Nanny eingesprungen ist und von zwei Sicherheitsmännern begleitet wurde, die ihn und Mila nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen. thumb|left|Patrizia schmuggelt sich mithilfe der Torte auf die Hochzeitsinsel. Deshalb schlich sich Patrizia mithilfe der Plastiktorte selbst auf die Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas, an den Sicherheitsmännern vorbei auf die Insel Wörth im Schliersee, nachdem sie ihren abgerichteten Ex-Verteidiger gefesselt und geknebelt in einem nahegelegenen Waldstück zurückgelassen und sich somit dessen entledigt hatte. Auf der Insel angekommen, verkleidete sie sich als Kellnerin und setzte die Sicherheitmänner mit K.-o.-Tropfen außer Gefecht. Nachdem diese bereits in Ohnmacht gefallen waren, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Mila. thumb Es gelang ihr zwar, Mila an sich zu bringen, nachdem sie Charlotte mit Waffengewalt in eine Scheune gesperrt hatte, doch kurz bevor sie mit dieser still und heimlich verschwinden konnte, wurde sie von ihrem Ex-Komplizen Sebastian abgefangen. Als sie auf ihn schoss, wusste folglich die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft von ihrer Anwesenheit. Kurz bevor sie von Barbaras Helikopter abgeholt werden konnte, stellten sich Leonard und Niklas ihr entgegen. Als sie dann die beiden erschießen wollte, kam Friedrich ihr zuvor und erschoss sie in Notwehr. it:Patrizia Dietrich Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Sachtleben Kategorie:Familie Dietrich Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Hausdamen Kategorie:PR-Manager Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Juristen Kategorie:Anwälte